


All In The Family

by hwangxtzuyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, baby chaeyoung, baby dahyun, baby tzuyu, its basically the maknae line as babies and the older members as their parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangxtzuyu/pseuds/hwangxtzuyu
Summary: Nayeon and Jeongyeon will do anything to keep their daughter Chaeyoung smiling.Sana and Momo face the obstacles of raising a daughter of another ethnicity.Mina and Jihyo make a huge decision that changes their life.





	1. A bunny and her baby cub

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I've had this in my notes on my phone for the longest while. It was just a small idea between a friend and I. I've never shared stuff like this to other people so this will be a first for me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And feel free to comment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon and Jeongyeon adore their daughter Chaeyoung with all of their heart.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon have been together for five years and have a three-year-old toddler named Chaeyoung, or Chaengie for short. Both Nayeon and Jeongyeon always said how their baby is the absolute cutest in the entire world.  
  
Well, they weren't wrong.  
  
Chaeyoung had big, brown eyes with a dimple on each side of her cheek. The dimples would show more when she's smiling, so both Jeongyeon and Nayeon would always spend their day trying to make the toddler laugh.  
  
Nayeon wouldn't be as successful as Jeongyeon though. Jeongyeon would always tease her saying how their daughter has her sense of humor.

One day, Jeongyeon was at work, leaving Nayeon and Chaeyoung alone. The two were on the floor with Nayeon holding an animal book and Chaeyoung in her lap, pointing at the different animals.  
  
“What animal is this?” Nayeon asks while combing her fingers through the toddler’s hair.  
“Tiger!”  
“Good job! What sound does a tiger make?”  
  
Chaeyoung pulls the best “tiger” face she makes and gives her best growl.  
Nayeon chuckles at her child’s silly antics.  
  
“What’s this one, Chaengie?”  
“Mama.”  
  
Nayeon looks confused because all she sees is a bunny on the page.  
  
“Don’t you mean a bunny, baby?”  
“Nooooo. It’s you, mama!” Chaeyoung exclaims while pointing at the teeth.  
  
Chaeyoung stared at Nayeon's teeth and pointed at them. Nayeon being confused gestured towards her teeth and Chaeyoung nodded.

"Bunny mama," Chaengie giggles and pokes at Nayeon's teeth.

This caused Nayeon's heart to swell with happiness and smile so big, causing Chaeyoung to reply with an even bigger smile showing her two dimples.  
  
“God, I made the cutest baby in the world!” Nayeon gushes over her adorable daughter and gave her the biggest hug.  
  
Then, Nayeon feels two little hands wrap themselves around her neck and at this point Nayeon was on the verge of tearing up at how cute her Chaengie is.

Unknowingly to them, Jeongyeon had just arrived from work not too long ago and was witnessing this and was smiling to herself throughout the whole thing. She walked over to join them to make a group hug.  
  
“Hello, to my two favorite girls in the whole world,” Jeongyeon says with a loving smile.  
  
Nayeon looked up at Jeongyeon and gave a small smile towards her.  
  
“Hey, honey. How was work?” Nayeon asks  
“Ehh a bit tiring. I could really use a nap right now.”  
“Mommy, look, animals!” Chaeyoung holds the book up to Jeongyeon’s face.  
Jeongyeon smiles at their daughter and ruffles her hair and says, “I guess I could stay up for a while.”  
  
The little family of three spent the next 15 minutes going through different animals with Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung imitating them.  
  
“Alright! Time for bed!” Jeongyeon exclaims.  
“But I’m not tired!” Chaeyoung pouts, folding her arms.  
“Okay, how about you get to sleep with me and Mama in the big bed?” Jeongyeon reasons with her toddler.  
“Okay!”  
  
With that said, Jeongyeon lifts Chaeyoung up and puts her over her head so that Chaeyoung’s tiny legs were on each side of Jeongyeon’s shoulders. Jeongyeon then races to the bedroom with a laughing Chaeyoung.  
  
“Last one to the bedroom is a rotten egg!” Jeongyeon yells.  
“Sometimes, I think I have two children,” Nayeon says while shaking her head, smiling.  
  
Nayeon walks into the bedroom but doesn’t see the duo. Then, she hears giggling coming from the closet.  
  
Playing along, Nayeon says, “Oh, where could my wife and little baby Chaengie be?”  
“Could they be under the bed?”  
  
(Yes, she actually checked. But it was for Chaeyoung’s sake.)  
  
Then the giggling got louder. Not even five seconds later, Chaeyoung bursts out the closet and runs into Nayeon’s legs.  
  
“I found you!” Nayeon exclaims while lifting up Chaeyoung and smothering her with kisses all over her face with the toddler playfully screaming.  
“Now, where is your mommy?” Nayeon asks the toddler.  
  
Chaeyoung looks around and whispers in Nayeon’s ear, “Behind the curtain.”  
  
Nayeon nods and puts Chaeyoung on the bed. The mother walks towards the window with the curtain and Jeongyeon jumps out and lifts Nayeon up by her waist and twirls her around.  
  
“Jeong! Put me down!” Nayeon laughs while hitting her wife’s back.  
Jeongyeon stops for a bit then asks, “What’s the magic word?”  
“Please?”  
“The magic word was actually lotion, but I’ll take your please.” Jeongyeon drops Nayeon on the bed.  
“Again! Again!” Chaeyoung says while jumping on the bed.  
“We’ll play more tomorrow Chaengie, I promise,” Nayeon says while gesturing for the child to come to her arms, “come cuddle with mama.”  
  
Chaeyoung carefully walks over to Nayeon and plops down in her mama’s lap. Little Chaengie then said four words that brought Nayeon to tears.

"I love my mommies," giving them the biggest smile, showing her dimples.

Jeongyeon looks down and smiles adoringly at Chaeyoung, ruffling her hair and whispered, "Mommies love you, too, Chaengie."  
  
Jeongyeon faces the opposite side of Nayeon and wraps one arm around her wife’s waist and presses a kiss to the top of Nayeon’s head.  
  
“Good night, baby.”  
  
Then Jeongyeon presses a kiss to the top of Chaeyoung’s head.  
  
“Good night, baby cub.”  
  
Nayeon sighs happily.  
  
She couldn’t imagine a better way to end her day.


	2. Why Am I Different?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Sana get to know more about what goes on in their little Dahyunnie's head.

People would look at Sana and Momo funny, not because they’re a couple, but because of their daughter Dahyun, who looks nothing like them. Two Japanese women with a four-year-old Korean girl would turn heads and it didn’t help that Dahyun had very fair skin while Sana and Momo were a bit tanned. So, of course, people would stare and make comments about it. But, Sana and Momo have grown to ignore the stares.  
  
But not Dahyun.  
  
Dahyun is very observant and the glances people would give her, would make her keep her head down and feel out of place whenever the family of three would go out together.  
  
One afternoon, they go out to the park near their home. Dahyun walking in between Sana and Momo, with Sana holding her right hand and Momo with her left hand. When they reached the park, Dahyun lets go of their hands and walks toward the swing set but she doesn’t do anything but stare at it. Sana notices Dahyun looking a bit down and motions for Momo to follow her towards their sulky four-year-old. They crouch down so that they’re at eye-to-eye level. Sana pouts when she sees a little frown on Dahyun’s face.  
  
“What’s wrong, Dahyunnie?”  
“Mama….do I look funny?”  
  
This sudden question took both Sana and Momo aback but Momo responds right away to reassure her small daughter.  
  
“No, not at all, sweetie. What makes you say that?”  
“Every time we go out together, people keep staring at me….as if there’s something wrong with me…”  
  
Sana’s heart broke a bit hearing that. She places her two hands on Dahyun’s cheeks and lifts them up so that the toddler is looking at her.  
  
“There is nothing wrong with you, okay? You’re special… our special little girl.”  
“And being special is pretty awesome!” Momo butts in causing Dahyun to look up and smile a bit.  
“There’s that smile,” Sana says while squishing Dahyun’s cheeks.  
“This reminds me of when we picked you up at the orphanage. You had the biggest smile and we fell in love with it,” Momo sighs happily reminiscing that time.  
  
  
**~FLASHBACK TO A YEAR AGO~**  
  
  
Sana and Momo were driving to an orphanage to meet a three-year-old Korean girl. Sana was the most excited when she first saw the picture of the girl and has been gushing over her since. They arrive at the orphanage and walk out hand in hand. The couple opens the door and is greeted by a smiling receptionist (that lowkey freaks Momo out a bit).  
  
_“Hi! Welcome to Second Chance Orphanage! You must be Miss Minatozaki Sana and Hirai Momo, correct?”_  
 _“Yes, that is us!”_  
 _“Great! So, if you could just fill this paperwork out and then I will go get little Dahyun for you?”_  
 _“Of course, no problem!”_  
  
Sana takes the clipboard from the lady and they walk towards a couch with a little table so that Sana could fill out the paperwork. Momo has not said a word since she stepped into the orphanage.  
  
_“Hey babe, what’s your blood type again?”_  
 _“…”_  
 _“Honey?”_ Sana raises her eyebrow and lightly shakes Momo, which causes the latter to jump a bit.  
 _“Huh? What?"_  
 _“Are you okay?”_  
 _“Oh. Yeah. I’m fine,”_ Momo nervously says.  
  
Sana puts the clipboard down and reaches out for Momo’s hand. She interlocks their fingers and gives Momo's hand a light squeeze.  
  
_“What’s the matter? You know you can talk to me, baby.”_  
Momo lets out a deep sigh and says, _“What if I can’t communicate with her well and she ends up…hating me?”_  
 _“Hey, listen to me. She’s not going to hate you, at all. And yeah, there may be a bit of miscommunication but that’s something small we can get over. We just have to get to know her. We’re all going to make mistakes, but we also have to learn from them. That’s what being a parent is, right?”_  
  
Momo nods, agreeing with her. Sana leans in and pecks Momo on the lips.  
  
_“And who knows she might like you more,”_ Sana says to Momo, making the latter smile widely.  
 _“Do you hear yourself? You literally just gave me a pep talk, if that's not what a mom is then-“_ Momo says but Sana cuts her off by slightly pushing her while giggling.  
 _“Okay, I’m going to finish up the paperwork and then we’ll finally get to meet our precious angel,”_ Sana says while picking up the clipboard and going to where she left off of.  
  
Ten minutes later, Sana finishes the paperwork and hands it back to the receptionist, who then puts it in a file.  
  
_“Okay! Now that that is out of the way, let me go get little Dahyunnie,”_ the receptionist says then goes up the stairs to get the couple’s future addition to their family.  
  
Sana reaches for Momo’s hand, who grabs it and kisses the back of Sana’s palm.  
  
_“We got this,”_ Momo says to Sana.  
  
They hear two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs and Momo swore that she stopped breathing. A little body peeked in front of a wall right at the couple. Sana was the first to react and she squealed out of joy, which kind of scared the child, so the receptionist had to calm the small child down.  
  
_“It’s okay, Dahyunnie. They are very nice people.”_ The receptionist runs her hand through Dahyun's hair.  
 _“Really?”_  
 _“Well, of course! Do you think you can introduce yourself?”_ The receptionist asks and Dahyun nods in response.  
Dahyun looks up at the couple and says, _“Hello! My name is …. Kim Da Hyun!”_ not forgetting to slowly enunciate her name.  
  
The couple walks towards the little girl and they were both in awe of the child. Sana smiled widely and squatted down to her level, along with Momo.  
  
_“Hi, Dahyun! My name is Sana, and this is my wife, Momo!”_ Momo smiles at Dahyun and gives her a little wave.  
 _“Wow…you’re really pretty. Where are you guys from?”_ Dahyun says in amazement as she gets a better look at them both with her mouth slightly open in awe.  
  
Sana squealed again while covering her face hearing the compliment.  
  
_“Wow! You talk really well Dahyun. We’re from Japan but we’ve been in Korea for the past 10 years now. How old are you?”_ Momo asks the small girl.  
 _“Japan?! That’s so cool!”_ Dahyun says while her eyes light up.  
  
The three-year-old then tilts her head to the side and looks up at the ceiling as if she was thinking and hesitated for a bit until she held up three fingers. Sana and Momo gushed at the sight. Sana was ready to take Dahyun and leave the orphanage, but she restrained herself.  
  
_“Wow! Three? That’s pretty cool! That must mean you’re a big girl, right?”_ Momo asks Dahyun who nodded her head with a big smile.  
  
The receptionist smiled at the interaction between the three. She interrupted the conversation for a bit and asks the couple if she could talk to Dahyun alone, which they nodded in response. The receptionist took Dahyun a couple feet away from Sana and Momo and knelt down to Dahyun’s height.  
  
_“So, what do you think, Dahyunnie?”_  
 _“I like them! One of them reminds me of a doggy I saw!”_  
  
The receptionist chuckles at Dahyun’s description of Sana.  
  
_“What about the other woman?_  
 _“She’s really nice and kind of looks like a raccoon. A cute one.”_  
  
The receptionist looked a bit confused at the comment but laughed a bit at Dahyun’s creative way of speaking.  
  
_“What do you think of living with them and being a part of their family?”_  
Dahyun’s eyes become brighter and she starts jumping up and down, waving her arms around, exclaiming, _“Forever?!”_  
  
The receptionist gives Dahyun an adoring smile and nods. Dahyun runs over to Momo and hugs her legs causing Momo to almost losing her balance but she pats Dahyun’s head and lifts her up in her arms.  
  
Dahyun looks at the couple and says, _“We’re going to be a family!”_  
Sana slightly caresses Dahyun’s cheek giving her a big smile, she then looks at Momo who was already looking back at her and says, _“Yeah. We are.”_  
  
  
**~FLASHBACK OVER~**  
  
  
“That was the best day of my life…” Momo sighs happily but Sana purposefully coughs and gives Momo a look.  
“Oh! Besides meeting you, babe!” Momo smiles cheekily at Sana who smiles while rolling her eyes.  
Sana turns back to Dahyun who seems to look a lot better.  
“You are special, okay? Never forget that.”  
“I won’t, I promise,” Dahyun replies smiling and hugs the couple.  
“The last one to the swings is a loser!” Momo interrupts and runs off with Dahyun in her arms.  
“Hey! Not fair!” Sana yells but ends up smiling. She sure does love her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was A LOT. So we got to know a little about the Hirai-Minatozaki family and their backstory. Stay tuned for the next family it's going to be a very emotional one I'll tell you that right now.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and if you have any questions, comments, or just want to chat you can go to my twitter @/hwangtzuyu !


	3. A new addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Successful CEOs Jihyo and Mina take on a new challenge by adopting a baby.

A baby’s cry is something a mother finds joy in hearing when giving birth. This mom was overcome with emotions when she saw her baby for the first time.  
  
_“It’s a girl!”_  
  
The nurses give the newborn to the mother and she was crying tears of joy and relief. She kisses the top of the baby’s head and whispers, _“You’re so beautiful.”_  
  
_“What are you going to name her?”_ A nurse asks the new mom while she was filling out the birth certificate.  
 _“Tzuyu. Chou Tzuyu,”_ The mom says while smiling at the baby.  
  
The baby had calmed down a bit and was now holding onto her mother’s pinky. Shortly after, the nurse says she has to take the baby for a short while to run some further tests. The mom nods and looks back down at her baby girl and kisses her once again.  
  
Little did baby Tzuyu know, that that was the last time she’ll see her mother because shortly after, her mother passes out from exhaustion and lack of blood. While the doctors did their best in trying to revive her, it was no use as they heard the constant beep of a flatline.  
  
Tzuyu lay in the hospital’s nursery, crying. But it wasn’t a hungry or sleepy cry, it was more of a lonely cry.  
  
A baby’s cry is sometimes a joyful thing to hear but in Tzuyu’s case, this was not joyful at all.  
  
  
**~ONE DAY LATER~**  
  
Standing in front of the window that separates the hallway from the nursery, stands Park Jihyo and Myoui Mina, two very successful CEOs of a multimillion-dollar company. They have it all but are just missing one thing, a child. They both love children, especially Jihyo who comes from a big family.  
  
Jihyo has a big smile on her face looking at the newborns. One baby, specifically, caught her eye. The baby was asleep as Jihyo watches the newborn in admiration.  
  
“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Jihyo asks Mina without taking her eyes off the child.  
  
Mina follows her wife’s gaze and sees the name of the child in front of the little crib the baby is in. Then, the baby starts to move a bit and opens its eyes. But surprisingly, it doesn’t cry. Jihyo squeals with joy seeing the baby’s big brown eyes.  
  
“LOOK HOW CUTE SHE IS!” Jihyo exclaimed but Mina had to clasp her hand over Jihyo’s mouth and remind her that they’re around babies and one small sound would wake them ALL up.  
“God, babe, be a little bit quieter, you could’ve woken them all up.”  
“Sorry...” Jihyo looks down, flustered.  
Mina chuckles a bit and grabs Jihyo’s hand.  
“It’s okay, you’re just excited, that’s all.” Mina smiles and kisses the back of Jihyo’s hand.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, a doctor was around the corner but waited so that she wouldn’t ruin the little moment they were having. Once that was over, she walks over to greet them.  
  
“Hello, I’m Doctor Choi. You seem to be taking an interest into little Tzuyu over there.”  
“Hi, I’m Myoui Mina and this is my wife, Park Jihyo, she loves kids. But yeah, she really is precious.” Mina says while shaking hands with the doctor.  
“Well sorry to let you guys hear this but...Tzuyu’s mom passed away just yesterday."  
  
Jihyo feels her heartbreak when she hears the news. She begins to feel so sorry for the newborn who will never get to meet her birth mother.  
  
The doctor sighs and continues, “We’ve been trying to contact any family members that the mom might have but we couldn’t find anyone. And to make matters worse, we don't know who the father is because they didn't show up when the mother was giving birth. Now, we’re just looking into foster homes but they’re all over capacity with children at the moment.”  
“So what you’re saying is that…this child has no home?” Jihyo asks.  
“At the moment, no.” The doctor says, sadly.  
The words that come out of Jihyo’s mouth shock the doctor (and somewhat herself), “What if we adopt her?”  
  
Mina looks at Jihyo and then back the doctor, having a bit of hope.  
  
“I’m sorry, Miss Park but, that’s not exactly how the adoption process works here at the hospital…” the doctor apologizes.  
“Are you sure? She’ll be in good hands and we promise to take care of her and love h-” Jihyo rambles until the doctor interrupts her.  
“I’m afraid that’s not possible, Miss Park...” the doctor says to a now dejected Jihyo.  
“Oh. Okay.” Jihyo looks down, embarrassed.  
  
She walks back over to where the babies are and look over at Tzuyu who looks up at Jihyo through the glass and gurgles happily. Jihyo smiles sadly at the baby and unconsciously puts her hand on the glass.  
  
“What do you mean we can’t take her? There’s got to be another way.” Mina says to the doctor.  
The doctor then sighs and says, “Miss Myoui, you would have to negotiate and plan everything out with the baby’s mother ahead of advance.”  
“I’m sure there’s a loophole, for this baby’s case at least, right doc? You even said it yourself, she has no home.” Mina says crossing her arms.  
The doctor just shakes her head, not knowing what to say.  
  
Mina tilts her head and purses her lips together, thinking. She looks back at Jihyo who is still looking sadly through the glass. Mina knows how much Jihyo loves children and she would do anything in her power just to keep a smile on her wife's face. She looks back at the doctor and heavily sighs.  
  
“I hate pulling this card but, how much would we have to give to adopt this baby? I mean it wouldn’t cost us much.”  
The doctor looks shocked at Mina’s proposal.  
“I don’t think we could take your money, Miss Myoui, it wouldn’t be right.” The doctor says anxiously.  
“But it's for a good cause! Would you rather let the baby stay here hopeless…. or would you want her to be happy with a family?” Mina finds herself begging the doctor.  
  
The doctor hesitates or a moment and sighs because the doctor has a child as well, a daughter, and she would want the best for her daughter. The doctor sighs once again and looks around to make sure no one is looking and whispers, “Well I may have to look into it and check with my other colleagues because we’ve never had last minute adoptions. Just follow me to my office and we’ll discuss the paperwork there.”  
Mina’s face lights up and she tightly hugs the doctor and says, “Thank you, Doc. I knew you had a heart.”  
Mina lets go as the doctor chuckles lightly.  
  
Mina has always been good at negotiating and trying to level with people. Some people would joke around and tell her she should have been a lawyer instead. Mina walks towards Jihyo and taps her shoulder gently. Jihyo looks back at her as Mina nods over to the doctor but gives Mina a confused look. Mina takes her hand and guides her to the doctor, who leads them to their office. When they finish discussing and signing the paperwork for the adoption, Jihyo cries tears of joy and Mina puts her arm around her, gently rubbing circles around her back.  
  
“Thank you…. thank you so much,” Jihyo says as she takes a handkerchief out of her bag and wipes at her eyes.  
“No need to thank me, Miss Park. I’m a mother and if anything were to happen to me or my child, God forbid, I would want her to be in the best of hands. I know you guys will take care of Tzuyu.”  
“Thank you, Doctor Choi, honestly,” Mina says looking up at the doctor, “if the hospital ever needs any help whatsoever don’t hesitate in giving us a call.”  
The doctor smiles, thankful for Mina’s giving heart and says, “I appreciate your offer, Miss Myoui, but we’re fine how we are now.”  
Mina nods and looks down at Jihyo and says, “Ready to get the newest addition to our family?”  
  
Hearing that, Jihyo smiles from ear to ear, nodding eagerly and wrapping her arms tightly around Mina. After the meeting, Doctor Choi leads the girls towards the nursery and tells them to wait there while she goes in with the paperwork to talk to the nurses inside. The couple looks on anxiously, holding hands, watching the doctor talk to one of the nurses at the front desk.  
  
Meanwhile, little baby Tzuyu lays in her little crib, fascinated by her surroundings, until a nurse gently takes her from her crib and out of the nursery. The nurse slowly walks towards the couple, smiling, with the baby in her arms.  
  
“Her name is Chou Tzuyu. She’s a very special one.” The nurse says while looking down at the big brown-eyed baby.  
  
Jihyo melts at the sight of seeing the baby even more up close while Mina seems to be falling a bit more in love with the baby than she thought she would.  
  
“May I?” Jihyo gesture towards the baby and the nurse places the baby in Jihyo’s arms.  
  
It takes anything in Jihyo not to cry as she places her pinky finger near the baby’s small hand. The baby holds onto it tightly, as if afraid Jihyo will leave her. Mina is on Jihyo’s right side and looks over the baby with a big smile, showing her gummy teeth.  
  
“We promise to take care of you, Chewy,” Mina whispers to the baby, lightly touching the baby’s cheek.  
Jihyo looks up at Mina and gives her a confused look, “Chewy?”  
“What? I think it’s cute.” Mina shrugs.  
  
Tzuyu then gurgles again happily, seeming to like the new nickname.  
  
“See, she likes it,” Mina says while cooing over baby Tzuyu.  
  
The nurse smiles at the new family’s interaction and hands them the necessary things the baby would need: formula, blanket, diapers, etc. The couple leaves the hospital with Tzuyu in a baby car seat that the doctor lent to them and was on their way back home.  
  
In the car, Mina is driving and Jihyo sits in the passenger seat, checking on the baby from time to time.  
  
Mina glances over at Jihyo and smiles and says, “I think we’re going to make an amazing family.”  
Jihyo takes Mina’s hand and intertwines them, looks back at Tzuyu and says, “I know we will.”  
  
  
**~ONE YEAR LATER~**  
  
  
“That’s it! Come to mommy!” Jihyo opens out her arms to a smiley Tzuyu who carefully toddles over to her mother.  
“MINA! COME HERE AND GET THE CAMERA! QUICK!” Jihyo yells for her wife.  
“WHY? WHAT HAP- OH MY GOD!” Mina walks into the living room and covers her mouth at the sight of their baby daughter taking her first steps.  
  
Mina rushes back to get a video camera to capture this once-in-a-lifetime moment. When she walks out with the camera in hand, Tzuyu starts to move. Mina quickly turns on the video camera and tape the moment.  
  
“You’re doing good baby! Just a few more steps and you’ll be walking in no time,” Jihyo encourages Tzuyu.  
  
The one-year-old starts waving her arms around for balance and just when she reaches for Jihyo, she falls into her mom’s lap. Soft giggles can be heard from the toddler as she lifts her head up towards Jihyo.  
  
“You did it, sweetie! Mommy’s so proud of you,” Jihyo says while pressing kisses all over Tzuyu’s face.  
  
Mina ends the video at that moment with a huge smile on her face. She sets the camera down and walks towards them.  
  
“You do know this means we have to baby-proof the whole house,” Mina says to Jihyo, jokingly.  
“Not like she’ll cause that much damage,” Jihyo chuckles at Mina’s comment.  
“Hey, don’t underestimate her,” Mina warns playfully.  
“That’s right, I forgot she does take after you where that is concerned,” Jihyo nudges Mina’s shoulder.  
  
Mina rolls her eyes and looks at the toddler who is looking around with wide eyes until she catches Mina’s gaze. Mina smiles adoringly at Tzuyu and ruffles her hair. Tzuyu smiles widely showing off her one dimple.  
  
“Hey honey,” Mina starts off, looking at Jihyo, “what do you think of moving someplace quieter?”  
“Where is this coming from?” Jihyo chuckles a bit.  
“I mean what if we lived somewhere, you know, more family-friendly. Especially for Tzuyu’s case, I want her to live like the rest of kids. Have a _real_ childhood. Plus, I’m getting a bit tired of this place,” Mina says.  
“I mean I’m not against it, but we have to look into daycares, schools, and-”  
“Don’t worry about that, we’ll make sure Tzuyu gets the best care in the world. Isn’t that right, Chewy?” Mina looks up but doesn’t see Tzuyu, “Uh, where did she go?”  
“She was right here just a minute ago,” Jihyo says looking around the couch.  
“Wow, she moves fast,” Mina laughs a bit.  
  
Then, in a distant, they hear a loud cry. Mina and Jihyo look at each other and rush towards the source of the sound, which happened to come from their bathroom. Jihyo walks in worried but gives a relieved sigh.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing, you little troublemaker?” Jihyo smiles at the sight of her daughter playing with the toys in the bathtub.  
  
Tzuyu looks back towards her moms and drops the toys, looking like she just stole a cookie from the cookie jar. Mina laughs a bit at the face her daughter is making.  
  
“Looks like someone wanted to take a bath, huh?” Mina walks towards the one-year-old and lifts her up.  
“I’ll run the bath, you go get her ready,” Jihyo says while kissing Mina’s cheek.  
“Go, team!” Mina says as she races out of the bathroom with a giggly Tzuyu, leaving Jihyo laughing at her wife's antics.  
  
The moms spend their night soaked in suds as Tzuyu splashes them with water. It was then at that moment, that Mina realized that she loves their little family and wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, finals is starting this week so I'll be a bit preoccupied with studying. But don't worry, I will try my best to update. But hope you guys enjoy this chapter and being introduced to the Myoui-Park family.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and if you have any questions, comments, or just want to chat you can go to my twitter @/hwangtzuyu!


	4. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minahyo moves in a new neighborhood and face new challenges and meet new people.

“Is that everything?” Jihyo asks holding a two-year-old Tzuyu, who has a stuffed puppy wrapped under her left arm.  
“That’s the rest of it,” Mina says while dusting herself off, “What do you think, honey?”  
“Not bad, Myoui, not bad,” Jihyo playfully says while winking at Mina.  
“Told you, I’d have everything covered, isn’t that right Chewy?” Mina then directs her attention to her small daughter by lightly tickling her causing the toddler to wriggle around in Jihyo’s arms.  
  
As expected, Mina had found a quiet little place in a family-friendly neighborhood, just like she said. She even got help from little Tzuyu, who surprisingly has high standards. Unfortunately, their house couldn’t have a doggy daycare or a built-in bounce house, so they settled for a treehouse and a pool.  
  
Jihyo sets Tzuyu down so that they can fix up Tzuyu’s room, leaving the child with her toys and stuffed doggy, who she named Minjoongie. Jihyo leans against the doorframe of Tzuyu’s room, watching her daughter play with a loving smile on her face.  
  
“Babe, can you hand me the tape?” Mina asks.  
“…”  
  
Mina looks behind her, sees Jihyo, and walks up carefully behind her.  
  
Wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist, she whispers, “Everything alright?”  
“Yeah,” Jihyo sighs, “it’s just she’s going to start daycare tomorrow…” Jihyo voices her thoughts out loud.  
“You’re worried about her?”  
“A bit. I mean she doesn’t interact that much with other kids her age. I’m just…scared.” Jihyo says with a waver in her voice.  
Pressing a soft kiss to the side of Jihyo’s head, Mina says, “It’s okay to be scared. It’s her first time being with other people that aren’t us. But she’ll be okay, I promise.”  
Jihyo heaves another sigh, “I hope so.”  
  
Tzuyu looks up and sees her moms. She gives them a smile, showing off her dimple on her left cheek.  
  
“What are you doing, baby?” Jihyo asks the toddler with a soft smile.  
“Playing with Minjoongie!” The two-year-old says while holding up her stuffed pup.  
“She sure does love that pup, huh? Probably even more than us,” Mina jokingly says to her wife.  
Jihyo rolls her eyes at her wife and says to Tzuyu, “Okay, honey, it’s time to go to bed.”  
Tzuyu rushes over to her moms with Minjoongie in her arms. Jihyo picks her up and smothers her face with kisses while Tzuyu laughs trying to avoid her mom’s attack. They walk into Tzuyu’s bedroom and Jihyo places Tzuyu down in her small bed, wrapping her up with her blankets.  
  
“Minjoongie, too!” The toddler pointed to the pup.  
Mina chuckles a bit and goes over to wrap up Minjoongie right next to Tzuyu, “Better?”  
Tzuyu nods in reply.  
“Good night, honey,” Jihyo kisses Tzuyu on the cheek.  
“Sweet dreams, baby girl,” Mina kisses Tzuyu on the forehead.  
  
Tzuyu gives a big yawn and cuddles up to Minjoongie. Mina and Jihyo walk back towards the door and turn around as they watch the toddler slip off into dreamland.  
  
“Can she stay this little forever?” Jihyo asks while leaning against the doorframe.  
“I just hope she doesn’t grow up to be a giant,” Mina jokingly says.  
“Oh boy, that’ll be a sight to see,” Jihyo laughs but tries not to be too loud as Tzuyu is sleeping.  
“Well, we all have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, so let’s get some rest, yeah?” Mina says while yawning.  
“Aww is my other baby tired?” Jihyo playfully coos while patting Mina’s cheek.  
“I am not a baby, I am an independent woman.”  
“My Mina is so cute when she’s upset,” Jihyo continues on to squish Mina’s cheeks.  
“…. I’m going to bed,” Mina removes Jihyo’s hands from her face and walks away trying not to break her serious façade.  
  
Jihyo laughs and looks at Tzuyu, who is now softly snoring. Jihyo smiles softly and says, “Mommy love you, Tzuyu.”  
  
She walks off to the master bedroom but misses the small smile on Tzuyu's face at what she said as if she heard what her mom said in her dreams.  
  
  
**~THE NEXT DAY~**  
  
  
It’s Tzuyu’s first day of daycare. Tzuyu is in her car seat in the back seat of the car with Mina driving and Jihyo in the passenger seat. The toddler looks out the window as they pass by trees, stop signs, and various stores.  
  
When they reach the daycare, Jihyo takes Tzuyu out of her car seat and place her on the ground. She takes out a backpack that is far too big for the toddler and puts it on Tzuyu's back.  
  
“Are you ready, baby?” Jihyo asks while she adjusts Tzuyu’s hair and backpack strap.  
Tzuyu hesitantly nods her head.  
Mina squats down to Tzuyu’s level and gives her her reassuring gummy smile, showing off her silver tooth.  
  
“You’ll be okay, baby girl,” Mina says while caressing her cheek.  
“Will you be back?” Tzuyu asks, her eyes getting teary-eyed at the thought of her moms leaving her.  
“Of course we will, honey, Mama and Mommy just have work to do but after we finish that, we’ll come right back to pick you up, okay?” Jihyo reassures Tzuyu.  
“Promise?” Tzuyu asks holding out her pinky.  
  
Jihyo and Mina’s heart soared at the little gesture. Jihyo links her pinky with Tzuyu’s right hand and Mina with her left.  
  
“Promise.”  
  
And to seal it, the moms pressed a kiss to their toddler’s knuckles. They then walk hand in hand towards the daycare, with little Tzuyu in the middle holding onto both of her mothers’ hands.  
  
In the daycare, there are kids Tzuyu’s age running around, playing with each other, painting, or listening to a story. Little Tzuyu looks around with her mouth slightly open and little hands clutching to her backpack straps in awe at the sight of the many toys and stuff to do. Meanwhile, Mina and Jihyo go to sign her in.  
  
“Hi!”  
  
Tzuyu looks to the source of the sound and is met with a child, smaller than her, with short, ruffled, brown hair.  
  
Tzuyu waves and the smaller child smiles in reply showing off her dimples.  
  
“What your name?” The small child asks.  
“Tzuyu,” Tzuyu shyly says.  
“My name is Chaeyoung and I'm a tiger!”  
  
The smaller child puts on her best tiger face and growls. Tzuyu thinks she looks more like a baby tiger if anything. But, she finds Chaeyoung’s efforts cute.  
  
“Looks like someone made a new friend already!” Mina says squatting down to the two younger children.  
“And what’s your name?” Jihyo asks the smaller child.  
“Chaeyoung!”  
Jihyo gushes at the cuteness of this small child.  
“Hi, Chaeyoung, this here is our daughter, Tzuyu.” Mina introduces her daughter.  
“You have two moms? So do I!” Little Chaeyoung exclaims with wide eyes.  
“Really? Well, we’d love to meet them. Are they here?” Jihyo says while looking around.  
“No, back later,” Chaeyoung replies.  
“Ohh okay, I guess we’ll meet them later, then.”  
  
After some time, Jihyo and Mina, sadly, had to leave.  
  
“Mommies have to go now, Tzuyu,” Jihyo says with a sad smile.  
“We’ll be right back, but you can play with Chaeyoung while we’re gone,” Mina says.  
“O-okay.”  
“Come give mommy hug,” Jihyo says with her arms open.  
  
Little Tzuyu jumps into her arms as Jihyo presses a kiss to her forehead. Mina then joins in and it becomes a family hug and she presses a kiss to the top of Tzuyu’s head.  
  
“Group hug!” Chaeyoung exclaims as she runs into the family to join the hug.  
  
Mina and Jihyo laugh a bit at the smaller child’s enthusiasm. Then the two women break from the hug to leave. As they leave, Jihyo blows a kiss to the kids and Chaeyoung enthusiastically gives one back.  
  
“Come! I show you my coloring!” Chaeyoung says, holding Tzuyu’s hand and taking her towards a little table.  
  
As Chaeyoung goes off to find a piece of paper for Tzuyu to draw, Tzuyu’s anxiousness fades.  
  
She might like it here after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooow it's been a while, hasn't it? I am very very sorry for the long wait guys. But good news, I finished all of my finals so I will be working on this story for the summer! I don't know how far I'm planning on taking this story but we shall see...
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again thank you for your patience and if you have any questions, comments, feel free to leave a comment or you can go to my twitter @/hwangtzuyu!


	5. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu overcomes her first day of daycare with the help of a baby cub

Today in daycare, the children had to make something for their moms since Mother’s Day was coming up. Little Chaeyoung was in the middle of drawing with little Tzuyu watching in awe. It may just be scribbles on the paper but something about it captivated Tzuyu. Maybe Chaeyoung might grow up to be an artist.  
  
“Look!”  
  
Tzuyu’s vision of Chaeyoung is now blocked with a drawing in front of her face.  
  
“It’s my mama and mommy!” Chaeyoung pointed at the stick figures.  
  
Tzuyu gives a small smile and looks at her paper. She’s not as good as Chaeyoung who has many colors on hers, but she tried.  
  
“Your drawing is ugly. Mine is better,” a bigger child said towering over the two.  
  
The older kid took hold of Tzuyu’s drawing of her parents and held it up high so Tzuyu couldn’t reach it.  
  
“Give it back!” Tzuyu said while trying to reach but her arms could only go so far.  
“No,” The older kid then almost made it seem like they were going to rip the drawing.  
“Stop! That’s for my mommies!” Tzuyu exclaimed.  
  
As the older kid was about to say something, a small figure jumped in front of Tzuyu and puffed up her chest.  
  
“She said to give it back,” Chaeyoung said getting the older kid’s attention.  
“Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it, shorty?” The older kid walked towards Chaeyoung and looked down at her.  
  
Hearing that, Chaeyoung growled and that alone was enough for her to pounce on the older kid, causing them to roll on the floor. Tzuyu tried her best to pull little Chaeyoung away but to no avail. All the other kids were looking in their direction, this gaining attention from a nearby teacher who wasted no time in stopping the fight. After a few minutes, the teacher got a hold of little Chaeyoung who tried to escape the older woman’s arms.  
  
“What seems to be the problem here?” The teacher asked, looking at the three faces.  
“They started it!” Chaeyoung said, a bit frustrated.  
“She jumped on me first!” The older kid said.  
  
The teacher looked over at Tzuyu who had her drawing clung to her chest, a few feet away from everyone.  
  
“Tzuyu, sweetie,” The teacher said as she carefully walked over to Tzuyu, “do you want to tell me what happened?”  
  
Little Tzuyu looked up to her teacher with her teary eyes. The teacher rubbed her back, reassuringly, as if letting her know that it was okay.  
  
“T-they called my drawing for my mommies u-ugly and they took it from me,” Tzuyu said on the verge of tears, “Chaengie just tried to help.”  
“Is that right?” The teacher asked which Tzuyu nodded in response.  
“Now kids, you know violence is never the answer,” The teacher started off.  
“But”  
“No buts, Son Chaeyoung.”  
“I was just trying to help…” Chaeyoung said while pouting.  
“I know you were trying to help, Chaeyoung, but you should’ve gotten my attention first,” The teacher said unruffling Chaeng’s hair, “you understand?”  
Chaeyoung nodded.  
“Don’t let this happen again, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
  
The teacher left with the older kid to talk about their punishment, leaving Tzuyu and Chaeyoung alone.  
  
“T-thank you,” Tzuyu said, looking down.  
“No one messes with Chaengie's friends,” Chaeyoung said while walking over towards to Tzuyu.  
“F-friend?” Tzuyu looked up with a wide-eyed expression.  
“Friends,” Chaeyoung said with a wide grin, showing off her dimples.  
Tzuyu smiled back in response.  
  
  
It was now time for the parents to collect their kids. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu stood near the door with their backpacks on, holding hands, ready to greet their parents. Chaeyoung’s parents were the first to show up. Nayeon scooped up her small daughter, smothering her with kisses and Jeongyeon ruffling up her short hair.  
  
“Mommy, look at my drawing, it's you and mama,” Chaeyoung said taking her drawing out of her bag.  
"Wow, that looks amazing, Chaeng," Jeongyeon said while smiling.  
"Chaengie also made a new friend," Chaeyoung said.  
“Really, where are they?” Nayeon asked her child as she put Chaeyoung back down on the ground.  
  
Chaeyoung grabs both of her moms’ hands and dragged them over to Tzuyu. The couple smiled adoringly at the other child. Tzuyu was a bit overwhelmed because there was a lot more attention to her than usual. But Chaeyoung’s small grip on her hand eased her mind. Jeongyeon was the first to approach Tzuyu as she crouched down to meet the child’s height.  
  
“Hi, I’m Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung’s mama,” Jeongyeon gave a warm smile and offered her hand.  
  
Tzuyu looked at the outstretched hand, hesitantly, then after some time held out her hand and shook Jeongyeon’s hand. Nayeon, who wasn’t too far off, gushed at the sight because Tzuyu’s hand was much smaller than Jeongyeon’s.  
  
“What’s your name?” Jeongyeon asked.  
“Tzuyu,” Tzuyu said while clutching her backpack.  
“Tzuyu, wow that’s a beautiful name, I'm Nayeon,” Nayeon said as she knelt down, moving closer towards the smaller girl.  
Tzuyu blushed and looked down, muttering a small thank you.  
  
Nayeon found Tzuyu absolutely adorable. While Nayeon and Jeongyeon were getting acquainted with little Tzuyu, Mina and Jihyo stepped through the door. Chaeyoung noticed them first and ran over towards them, specifically into Mina’s legs.  
  
“Why hello there,” Mina laughed a bit as she ruffled Chaeyoung’s hair.  
Chaeyoung giggled at the gesture, “My mommies are here, too! Come meet them!”  
  
Chaeyoung then dragged Mina and Jihyo towards two women knelt down in front of a smiley Tzuyu. Tzuyu looked over Jeongyeon’s shoulder and her eyes went wide as she took in the sight of her moms. She rushed over to them and jumped into their arms.  
  
“You came back!” Tzuyu exclaimed as she clutched onto them.  
“Of course! We would never break a promise,” Jihyo said pressing a kiss to Tzuyu’s cheek.  
“Oh, my god…y-you guys are…. Myoui Mina and Park Jihyo,” Nayeon said with wide eyes.  
“At your service,” Mina jokingly said while giving a small curtsy.  
Jihyo rolled her eyes at her wife’s antics, “Hello, nice to meet you we’re Tzuyu’s moms.”  
“Likewise, I’m Yoo Jeongyeon and this is my wife, Im Nayeon, we’re Chaeyoung’s parents,” Jeongyeon introduced themselves to the other couple because Nayeon was too busy ogling at the very successful couple in front of them.  
“Oh? May I just say that Chaeyoung is one lovely child, she really made our Tzuyu here feel very welcome” Mina said, smiling at Chaeyoung.  
“Thank you, and Tzuyu is absolutely adorable,” Nayeon replied smiling towards Tzuyu as she lightly pinched Tzuyu's cheek, causing the latter to smile shyly and hide in Jihyo's arms.  
  
“Mama can Tzuyu come over?” Chaeyoung asked as she tugged on her mom’s shirt.  
“I think that sounds like a good idea, considering the girls seem close and it would give us, grown-ups, time to acquaint ourselves,” Jeongyeon suggested.  
“Maybe you guys can come to our house for a play date or dinner? If that’s okay with you?” Nayeon asked the other couple.  
“We’d love that!” Jihyo said with a big smile, looking over at Mina who nodded in agreement.  
  
The adults then exchanged contact information, so they can schedule a day to meet up and went on their separate ways.  
  
Nayeon and Jeongyeon stopped by a grocery store on the way back to their home. In the store, Nayeon wanted to get some things for their future meet up with the well-renowned Myoui Mina and Park Jihyo. As you can see, she wanted to leave a good impression. Meanwhile, Jeongyeon has a cart with a squealing Chaeyoung and is racing down the aisles. After a while, Jeongyeon took a breather and was scanning through the items in the aisle. Sometimes, she would have to take some things out because a small Chaeyoung would "sneakily" put some things in the cart while Jeongyeon wasn't looking. As she was walking down the aisle, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
“Do my eyes deceive me or is that Yoo Jeongyeon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minahyo and 2yeon finally meet! And who is that person at the end? *insert eyes looking around emoji*
> 
> Also, Dahyun will get to meet Chaeyu soon don't worry!
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again thank you for your patience and if you have any questions, comments, feel free to leave a comment or you can go to my twitter @/hwangtzuyu!


	6. Old friends

“Do my eyes deceive me or is that Yoo Jeongyeon?”  
  
Jeongyeon smiles as she recognizes the face and walks towards the other woman while pushing the cart with Chaeyoung in it.  
  
“It’s been a while, old friend,” Jeongyeon smiles softly.  
“Enough with the emotional crap and give me a hug already.”  
  
Jeongyeon laughs as she walks over and embraces her old friend. Chaeyoung looks at the two and tilts her head in confusion.  
  
“Mama, who is that?” Little Chaeyoung points at the other woman.  
  
Jeongyeon looks back at her daughter, takes her out of the cart, and places her on the ground. Chaeyoung lightly holds onto Jeongyeon’s two fingers and looks up in awe.  
  
“Chaengie, meet Momo. Momo, meet Chaengie,” Jeongyeon introduces the two.  
  
Momo’s eyes light up seeing the mini version of Jeongyeon. She takes in the similar features that Chaeyoung shares with Jeongyeon and a bit of someone else that she can’t quite figure out.  
  
“Whoa Jeong, she’s so tiny, are you sure she’s your kid?” Momo asks in awe.  
Chaeyoung pouts and crosses her arms, “I am NOT tiny, Mama says I’m fun-sized.”  
“You sure are,” Momo says while lightly ruffling Chaeyoung’s hair, "Yeah, she’s definitely your kid," Momo whispers to Jeongyeon.  
  
Jeongyeon chuckles and looks down at the younger child who at first didn’t seem amused, later on, giggles as Momo ruffles her hair.  
  
“Nice haircut, by the way, I told you short hair looks good on you,” Jeongyeon compliments the short black haired woman.  
“Why thank you, I’ve been meaning to cut it for a while,” Momo jokingly curtsies.  
“The last time I saw you was when we graduated from college. But then you and Sana moved back to Japan. What brings you back to Korea, Hirai?” Jeongyeon questions the younger Japanese woman.  
  
Before Momo can answer. A sound similar to that of a child got Momo’s attention.  
  
“Found you, mommy!”  
  
Momo turns her head and smiles at the small child. A child that was slightly taller and bigger than Chaeyoung ran straight for Momo’s legs. Jeongyeon tilts her head at the child. She sure doesn’t look like Momo.  
  
“Honey, I want to introduce you to an old friend,” Momo says to Dahyun.  
  
Dahyun finally looks up to the unfamiliar faces. The taller woman caught her attention first. She reminded her of a giraffe because of how tall she is. Before she could get a cramp in her neck from looking up at Jeongyeon, she laid her eyes on the child who barely reached Jeongyeon’s knees. The younger child resembled that of a baby lion cub. For some reason, Dahyun felt the need to protect her.  
  
“Dahyun, this is Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon, this is Dahyun.”  
  
Jeongyeon squats down to match Dahyun’s height and holds out her fist. Dahyun looks at her fist in confusion. This is the first she’s been greeted like this.  
  
“Wow, Momo, you didn’t even teach her the art of the fist bump, you suck at parenting,” Jeongyeon jokingly says.  
Momo playfully punches Jeongyeon’s arm and says, “Shut it, Jeong.”  
  
As the two older women are playfully bickering about Momo’s lack of “fun” in parenting, Chaeyoung slowly walks towards Dahyun and raises her fist. Dahyun hesitantly raises her fist allowing Chaeyoung to bump their fists together and the smaller child releases while making sound effects. Dahyun thought the smaller child was cute.  
  
“My name is Chaeyoung,” Chaeyoung introduces herself with a big smile, showcasing her dimples.  
“I’m Dahyun,” the older kid says, grinning at the cuteness of the smaller child.  
  
Chaeyoung slowly raised her finger and lightly pokes Dahyun's cheek.  
  
"Your cheek is soft and squishy," Chaeyoung giggles.  
  
As the two kids were getting themselves acquainted, two other voices caught their attention.  
  
“Jeongyeon? Chaengie?”  
“Momo? Dahyunnie?”  
  
Sana and Nayeon look up at the same time and squeal, making Jeongyeon and Momo cover their ears. Sana started running towards Nayeon and almost jumps on her.  
  
“OH, MY GOD! I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!” Sana yells after they break from their hug.  
“I KNOW! You look so good! Your hair is getting so healthy and fuller!” Nayeon says while lightly stroking Sana’s hair.  
“Never going blonde again, I learned my lesson,” Sana says while laughing.  
“Sana, hey, how are you? Me, I’m doing fine, thanks for asking,” Jeongyeon says.  
“JEONGYEON,” Sana jumps on the slightly taller woman.  
  
Jeongyeon laughs while patting Sana’s back. Nayeon goes over to hug her other Japanese friend tightly. After Sana, finally, lets go of Jeongyeon, she finally takes notice of the smaller child next to Dahyun. Her eyes widen, and she immediately rushes over to her.  
  
“Is this your kid? She’s so cute! I just want to squish her cheeks….can I?”  
“Slow your roll there, babe, I think you’re freaking her out,” Momo says while pulling Sana back a bit.  
“Sorry…you know how I get with kids,” Sana says with her cheeks tinted red with embarrassment, “Hi honey, my name is Sana, sorry if I scared you,” Sana continues on as she introduces herself to Chaeyoung.  
“I'm Chaeyoung and I’m not scared! I’m tough,” Chaeyoung says while puffing out her chest.  
  
Sana almost squeals again at Chaeyoung’s attempt at being tough.  
  
“So how have things been going for you guys? And how comes you didn’t tell us you were back in Korea?” Nayeon asks the Japanese couple.  
“Everything’s been going pretty well so far. I'm a personal fitness trainer and Sana works in communications. We also, just recently, closed a deal on a house. As for not keeping in touch, when we came back, we changed our phones and it erased all our contacts,” Momo replied sheepishly.  
"That sounds exciting! I'm happy for you guys," Nayeon says, "but never go ghost on us again," she whispers the last part, threateningly to the Japanese duo.  
"It will never happen again, we promise," Sana says.  
“Well, now that you guys are back, how about you guys stop by at our house for dinner sometime?” Jeongyeon asks.  
“Mama! Chewy!” Chaeyoung reminds her mom about how they were going to have a dinner with Mina and Jihyo, which strikes up a light bulb in her head.  
“Oh yeah! That’s right Mina, Jihyo, and Tzuyu are supposed to come over, too. How about we just have a huge get-together. That way we can catch up and for you guys to meet them?” Jeongyeon suggests.  
“That sounds like a wonderful plan!” Sana says while clasping her hands.  
“And Tzuyu is around Chaeyoung and Dahyun’s age, so they can play with each other, too,” Nayeon adds on.  
“More people, means more food, I am definitely in,” Momo says.  
  
Jeongyeon and Nayeon laugh at Momo’s reply. She sure hasn’t changed. They gave each other their contact information and talked a bit more.  
  
“Okay, so we’ll let you guys know when we’ll have the dinner, it was nice seeing you guys,” Nayeon says while hugging the duo goodbye.  
“Bye!” Chaeyoung waves at them while she’s on Jeongyeon’s shoulders.  
“Don’t be strangers,” Jeongyeon jokes.  
  
Sana and Momo (mostly Momo) couldn't wait for the dinner. Dahyun, on the other hand, was a bit skeptical about it. Sure she got along with Chaeyoung, but will she get along with the other kid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! It's Momo! (I'm sure you guys already guessed that lmao) But yay! Dahyun finally gets to meet Chaeyoung. Also, I just realized this story has 1000 hits??????? Wow, thank you guys so much! I am really glad you guys are enjoying this story!
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again thank you for your patience and if you have any questions, comments, feel free to leave a comment or you can go to my twitter @/hwangtzuyu!


	7. Dinner with the Yoo-Ims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: In the bold italics is when Momo, Sana, Mina, or Tzuyu speak in Japanese, just an FYI)
> 
> Enjoy!

Nayeon was all over the house, making sure everything was clean and not one speck of dust could be spotted. Meanwhile, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung were looking at the woman as if she lost it.  
  
“Mama, what’s wrong with Mommy?” Chaeyoung asked giving Nayeon a weird look.  
“For once in my life, I actually do not know," Jeongyeon replied.  
“DON’T JUST STAND THERE, JEONG! I NEED YOUR HELP!” Nayeon yells while facing Jeongyeon.  
Nayeon then looks at her daughter and her whole expression softens as she gives a soft smile and says, “Chaengie, sweetie, mommies are going to be pretty busy, but Tzuyu and her moms should be here in-“  
  
Nayeon checks the time and realizes that she only has less than an hour until Mina, Jihyo, and Tzuyu arrive.  
  
“FU-“  
“Language,” Jeongyeon says while gesturing towards Chaeyoung.  
Nayeon takes a deep breath and exhales to calm herself down, “Sorry, I just- I just don’t want to give a bad impression, and I just-“  
  
Nayeon was interrupted by soft lips on hers. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck. Jeongyeon pulled away and rested their foreheads together.  
  
"Ew!"  
  
They look over at Chaeyoung who has her nose scrunched up in playful disgust. The couple laughs and Jeongyeon stick out her tongue at the toddler. Chaeyoung, in turn, replies by making a face at Jeongyeon.  
  
"I'm raising two children," Nayeon says and rolls her eyes, "but thanks, I needed that," she adds shyly.  
“You're just worrying too much, it’s okay, you just got a little carried away it happens to the best of us,” Jeongyeon said while giving a soft smile.  
“What would I do without you?” Nayeon asked while gazing at Jeongyeon’s eyes.  
“Hmm, probably have this whole place to be a mess,” Jeongyeon says nonchalantly while shrugging.  
Nayeon rolled her eyes and playfully punched her wife’s arm, “Just when I thought we were having a moment.”  
  
Just then the doorbell rings and all of their heads turn towards the door. Jeongyeon goes towards it with little Chaeng tailing behind her. The taller woman opens the door and greets the pretty early guests.  
  
“This is a first. Even for you, Hirai,” Jeongyeon says with a playful smirk on her face.  
“Shut it, Yoo. Sana got a stress call from Nayeon, so we just came here to help,” Momo says.  
“And we all know how Nayeon gets when she’s stressed,” Sana says.  
Jeongyeon nods and looks down at Dahyun whose holding onto Momo’s hand.  
“Hey, Dahyun, nice seeing you again,” Jeongyeon says giving Dahyun a warm smile who in return, smiles back.  
“Hi, Aunty Momo! Hi Aunty Sana!” Chaeyoung says and makes her presence known by standing in front of Jeongyeon’s legs.  
  
The Japanese couple greets Chaeyoung with Sana pinching the toddler’s cheeks and Momo ruffling the toddler’s hair. Chaeyoung looks at Dahyun and holds out her fist. Dahyun who is now familiar with the greeting, enthusiastically fist bumps and does the sound effects with Chaeyoung afterward. Jeongyeon looks at Dahyun with an amused look on her face while Sana squeals at the small children’s interaction. They walk into the house and are greeted by a less distressed Nayeon, cooking in the kitchen. Nayeon looks over at the guests and sighs a huge breath of relief.  
  
“Thank God you’re here!” Nayeon says and runs to hug the Japanese couple.  
“Of course, as soon as I got the message, I had to rush over here, but someone wanted to use the bathroom at the last minute,” Sana says as she side-eyes Momo.  
"Don't bring my bladder into this," Momo rebuts.  
  
Nayeon lets them go and Sana goes on to help her along with Jeongyeon while Momo is left to look after the kids. The kids are being occupied by toys from Chaeyoung’s toy chest. As well as Momo.  
  
After some time, the doorbell rings. Nayeon takes deep breaths, takes off her apron, and goes to answer the door. After giving herself a little pep talk, she opens the door with a big smile.  
  
“Mina, Jihyo, so glad you guys could make it! I hope finding your way around here wasn’t too much trouble,” Nayeon said holding the door.  
“Of course! It’s our pleasure,” Jihyo says and surprises Nayeon with a big hug.  
“We actually live not too far from here, so it was quite easy navigating here,” Mina says easing Nayeon’s worries.  
Nayeon looks down to Tzuyu and squats down to match her height, “Hi Tzuyu, Chaeyoung is just inside.”  
  
Tzuyu’s eyes light up at hearing her friend’s name and races inside, leaving Nayeon chuckling at Tzuyu's eagerness to see her friend again. Jeongyeon goes out to greet Mina and Jihyo. Momo and Sana look on with their jaws slightly dropped. Nayeon informed them that they would be having a quite wealthy company at their dinner. They didn't think they would be having dinner with THEM. Mina was the first to spot the Japanese couple and gives them a warm smile.  
  
“Hello, I’m Myoui Mina, and this is my wife, Park Jihyo,” Mina says.  
“Myoui? Do you happen to be Japanese?” Sana asks.  
_**“Yes, but I was born in Texas and moved to Kobe when I was a child,”** _ Mina says in her native language.  
Momo smiles and replies back, _**“Wow, I’ve been there before, it’s really nice. I’m Hirai Momo, I’m from Kyoto, and this is my wife, Minatozaki Sana, and she’s from Osaka.”**_  
Mina goes over to them and offers her hand to shake, “It’s really nice to meet people from my country, I hope we get to see more of each other.”  
“We would love that, any friends of Nayeon and Jeongyeon are friends of ours,” Sana says and gives a mischievous look before surprising Mina with a hug, “also I’m a hugger!”  
  
Mina freezes a bit but laughs it off and pats Sana’s back. Jeongyeon hops into action and joins Momo in prying off the clingy Sana from a flustered Mina.  
  
“I apologize, she doesn’t necessarily know a thing or two about space,” Momo says emphasizing the last word while slightly glaring at a now pouty Sana.  
“It’s okay, she kind of reminds me of my grandma,” Mina says.  
“Are you implying that I’m old?” Sana whines.  
“Well….” Momo starts off but is nudged by Sana.  
  
Mina laughs at the duo and looks over to Jihyo and smiles. Jihyo looks at the Japanese trio in amusement. She thinks the Japanese couple will play a good role in Mina’s life and even more so since they’re from the same country.  
  
Back in the living room where the kids are, little Tzuyu is quite intrigued by a new face. She’s a bit bigger than her and Chaengie (well, everyone is).  
  
“This is Dubu!” Chaeyoung introduces the new face, “Dubu, this is Chewy!”  
  
Dahyun and Tzuyu giggle at the new nicknames that their small friend gave them. Dahyun smiles and waves at Tzuyu, having her eyes looking similar to the crescents of the moon. Tzuyu decides to test the other child with something she learned from Chaeyoung at their daycare. She raises out her fist and Chaeyoung looks on as if she were the audience witnessing something groundbreaking about to happen. Dahyun connects their fists and they both let go making noises with their mouth. Tzuyu nods as if approving Dahyun while Chaeyoung giggles and claps at the two.  
  
The little cub wraps her small arms around her two new friends and yells, “Yay! Best friends!”  
  
Sana and Momo coo at the three younger kids. Since they haven't introduced themselves to Tzuyu yet, Sana walks over to them, with Momo following her, and crouches down to their height.  
  
“Hi Dahyunnie, did you make a new friend?” Sana asked pertaining to Tzuyu.  
“Mommies, this is Chewy!” Dahyun holds onto Tzuyu’s hand and brings her up so Sana can get a closer look at the child.  
  
Tzuyu noticing that Sana had a similar accent to her Mommy Mina she replied in her mother’s native tongue.  
  
**“ _Hi_ ,”** Tzuyu shyly says in Japanese with a small wave at the two Japanese women.  
  
To say the Japanese women were shocked would be an understatement. Sana squeals and lightly shakes Momo’s shoulders to prevent herself from taking Tzuyu in her arms right there and then.  
  
“Aren’t you just the cutest thing? Aww Momo, look at her eyes and little cheeks!” Sana says while lightly pinching Tzuyu’s cheeks.  
  
Tzuyu nervously chuckles. Boy, this woman was quite the touchy type, Tzuyu thought.  
  
“Don’t mind her, little one, she’s always like this,” Momo whispers to Tzuyu and playfully winks at her.  
  
Tzuyu laughs a bit. She might take a new liking towards these Japanese women.  
  
Meanwhile, a few feet from the living room, stood Mina and Jihyo watching Sana and Momo playing with the kids. More so focusing on Tzuyu’s reactions to new faces.  
  
“Tzuyu seems to have got herself what kids call these days a ‘squad,’” Mina says while air-quoting the word squad.  
Jihyo looks at her wife weirdly and mouths ‘what’.  
“I’m trying to be hip, someone has to be the fun and hip parent,” Mina says with a smug grin.  
“Okay, you have got to stop listening to what the neighborhood kids are saying,” Jihyo says and rolls her eyes at her wife.  
  
Sometimes she questions how this dork ends up being such a well-renowned CEO.  
  
“Dinner’s ready!” Nayeon yells from the kitchen.  
“Food!” The kids (plus Momo) yell in excitement.  
"The last one to the table is a rotten egg!" Momo says to the kids and sprints off.  
  
The adults laugh at the sight of Momo and the kids racing toward the dinner table. Sana shakes her head and thinks whether she’s raising one child or two.  
  
At the dinner table, Chaeyoung sat in the middle of the table with Dahyun on her left and Tzuyu on her right. Momo sat next to Dahyun with Sana facing her on the other side of the table. On the other side of the table, Mina sat in between Jihyo and Sana with Jihyo facing Tzuyu. And Nayeon and Jeongyeon sat at the head of the table. At first, Nayeon wanted for Mina and Jihyo to sit at the head of the table but they quickly refused, arguing that it’s not even their house. They all ate and talked here and there to each other. Chaeyoung even shared her food with her new friends.  
  
Tzuyu truly felt all the love radiating from the table. She looked at her moms, who were currently engaged in a conversation with the other adults, and smiled. She liked knowing that her moms were happy. Then she looked at her two new friends. She silently wishes that they will be together until the end.  
  
For once, Dahyun felt like she belonged and she also felt a sense of security. Since she was the oldest out of her, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu, Dahyun felt the need to protect them. Dahyun looked at the two younger kids and could already picture her whole life with them. She nodded to herself and said in her mind that she will do whatever it takes to protect them.  
  
Chaeyoung enjoyed having new friends and meeting new people. She looked around the table and realized that even though they all come from very different backgrounds, they were like one huge family. Even though her new family wasn't like everyone else's, she wouldn't dare change a thing about it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! Back with another update! So everyone FINALLY gets to meet each other. Which interaction did you love witnessing: Samo meeting fellow Japanese Mina or Dahyun and Tzuyu meeting??
> 
> Also, I've been having a little trouble recently with this story and whether if I should end it with this chapter or not BUT if you guys have any suggestions or scenarios you would like to see, don't be afraid to leave a comment. (But that's only if you all want this story to keep going.)
> 
> Anywhoooo I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and once again thank you for your patience and if you have any questions, comments, feel free to leave a comment or you can go to my twitter @/hwangtzuyu!


	8. The Bet

Mina was on her laptop getting work done while Jihyo was getting ready to leave for the office. On some days like this when Mina didn’t have that much work to do at the office, she would offer to look after Tzuyu. Speaking of the little giant, she had just recently turned three years old!  
  
They had a birthday party at their house and invited Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung, Momo, Sana, and Dahyun. It all ended with three kids bouncing off the walls from eating cake and 3 sets of parents chasing them all over the house.  
  
(Mina is still trying to figure out how there ended up being footprints on the walls)  
  
**~MINI FLASHBACK~**  
  
As their guests were leaving, Mina made a joke saying, _“Imagine trying to look after the three of them all by yourself.”_  
  
Jeongyeon had a lightbulb turn on in her head as she smirked at the younger Japanese woman, _“I bet you $50 that you wouldn’t even last a few hours alone with them.”_  
_“Is that a challenge, Yoo?”_ Mina raised her eyebrows in amusement at the taller woman.  
_“Let’s make it interesting, if Mina here can last a whole DAY looking after Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu, then Jeongyeon and I will give you $50 each,”_ Momo suggested with a growing smirk on her face.  
_“Wow look after three kids and get $100 that easily? You got yourselves a deal, ladies”_ Mina said as she offered her two hands for a handshake to Jeongyeon and Momo.  
_“Momo, for the love of God, I hope you’re not placing a bet on our daughter…. AGAIN.”_  
  
**~MINI FLASHBACK END~**  
  
Tzuyu was hanging off of Jihyo’s shoulders as Jihyo was making lunch and little snacks for the three toddlers. Jihyo looked over her shoulder as she saw Tzuyu watching her intently, with her big eyes.  
  
“Tzu baby, can you go check to see what Mommy Mina is doing, please?” Jihyo asked the younger child as she placed her on the floor.  
  
Tzuyu nodded and put her hand up as a salute and marched out of the kitchen to find her other mother.  
  
“Mommy?” Tzuyu peeked into her moms’ room with her Minjoongie wrapped under her arm.  
Mina looked up from her laptop and gave a soft smile at seeing the sight of her daughter, “Yes, princess?”  
“Watcha doing?” Tzuyu asked while rocking on her heels.  
“Mommy was just finishing up business, so she could be free to play with Tzuyu and her friends later on.”  
  
Tzuyu’s eyes lit up at the mention of her friends. She couldn’t wait to show them all of her toys.  
  
“Dubu and Chaengie are coming!” The younger child exclaimed while jumping into Mina’s arms.  
“That’s right,” Mina chuckled, “let’s go wait for them while watching television.”  
  
Mina wrapped up Tzuyu in her arms and sprinted out of the room with a laughing three-year-old in her arms.  
  
Jihyo finished up the food and was getting ready to leave until she felt a small force around her legs.  
  
“Mama! You can’t leave!”  
“Tzu, I’m going to be la- “  
“Not without kisses goodbye!”  
  
As if Jihyo’s heart wasn’t full enough already. She crouched down and Tzuyu gave her a big kiss on her cheek.  
  
“You’re so cute! I love you so much,” Jihyo gushed as she started to smother Tzuyu with little kisses all over her face.  
“Hey! What about me?” Mina said with a pout.  
“Oh, there’s enough me to go around, come here.”  
  
Mina laughed and gently gave a kiss to Jihyo’s lips. They would’ve gone farther but-  
  
“Mommy Mina, Mama Jihyo has to go to work now,” Tzuyu interrupted the couple by tugging onto Mina’s pajama pants.  
  
The couple giggled at each other and Jihyo kissed Mina one last time before going to the front door.  
  
“Are you sure you’ll be okay alone with three kids, honey?” Jihyo asked as she was halfway out the door.  
“Don’t worry, I got this in the bag. What’s the worst that could happen?” Mina said looking quite confident in herself.  
“Godspeed, Myoui. And Tzuyu be a big girl for Mommy Mina, okay?"  
"I will, Mama Jihyo!"  
  
And with that, Jihyo shut the door. It wasn’t until Jihyo’s car drove away that Mina realized what she had gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello!
> 
> I got a LOT of feedback from my last chapter and I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am! So I just wanted to say thank you for the kind words and the compliments, I really REALLY appreciate it.
> 
> Also, I decided to do little like one-shots here and there so if you have any suggestions for any feel free to leave them in the comments! I also have some other ideas in mind as well (this being one of them lol). But this is just the first part of this little one shot. I'll try and get the next part up as soon as possible!
> 
> Once again, sorry for the long wait! I recently started my college course for the summer (Yay accounting....not). So I'll be a bit busier but I will try my best to continue this story :)
> 
> Anywhoooo I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and once again thank you for your patience and if you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment or you can go to my twitter @/hwangtzuyu!


	9. Mina's Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina looks after the three little devils- I mean children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in bold italics are in Japanese.
> 
> (Basically just one thing Tzuyu says)

Chaeyoung is the first one to arrive at the Myoui-Park residence. While Nayeon was too busy ogling over Mina and Jihyo’s house, Jeongyeon went to talk to Mina.  
  
“You know you can back out at any time, Myoui,” Jeongyeon smugly says.  
“And give you that pleasure? Not a chance, Yoo,” Mina snapped back.  
“All I’m saying is Chaengie can be quite a handful. She may be calm and collected now, but once she gets comfortable, it’s a whole different story,” Jeongyeon says while looking over to where her child is.  
  
Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were too busy staring at the television watching cartoons to notice anything else.  
  
“Stop trying to psych out Mina, Jeong,” Nayeon says giving her wife a look.  
“It’s okay, Nayeon, I’m totally fine. By the time you guys get back, the little ones will be sleeping peacefully,” Mina says.  
“We’ll see about that…. anyway, we better get going, thanks again, Myoui,” Jeongyeon says while patting Mina’s shoulder.  
  
Nayeon goes to where the smaller children are and pets Chaeyoung’s head.  
  
“Chaeyoung-ah, will you be a good girl for Aunty Mina?” Nayeon asks getting her child’s attention.  
“Chaengie will be a good girl!”  
  
Nayeon gives her a wide smile before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She turns to face Tzuyu who was looking up at her with her wide eyes and holding onto her stuffed dog.  
  
“Make sure Chaengie stays out of trouble, Tzuyu,” Nayeon says while lightly pinching Tzuyu’s cheek making Tzuyu giggle softly but nod in reply.  
“Come on, Nayeon, we’re going to be late!” Jeongyeon calls from the door.  
“Mommy, wait!” Chaeyoung says as she gets up and races towards her taller mother.  
“Hmm what is- oof!” Jeongyeon says but is interrupted by a smaller force running into her legs.  
“Goodbye hugs!” Chaeyoung says while wrapping her small arms around Jeongyeon’s legs.  
  
Jeongyeon smiles warmly at this and ruffles her daughter’s hair. Chaeyoung whines a bit as now her hair is slightly ruffled.  
  
Nayeon and Jeongyeon both say their goodbyes and drive off while inside, little Chaeyoung and Tzuyu wave from the window.  
  
“2 down, 1 to go,” Mina whispers to herself.  
  
  
**~ Sometime later~**  
  
  
The doorbell goes off once again signifying the arrival of Dahyun. Sana and Momo come through the door, each holding onto Dahyun’s hands. Sana greeted the younger Japanese with a tight hug, which Mina has grown accustomed to before she brings Dahyun over to her younger friends.  
  
“Dahyun unnie!” Chaeyoung and Tzuyu yell as soon as they see their older friend.  
  
(Since the trio is old enough now, their parents have taught them about honorific terms. Chaeyoung took a bit longer than the others since she saw Dahyun more as a friend than someone higher up than her.)  
  
They both latch onto Dahyun and Sana can’t help but coo at the sight.  
  
“Hey what about me?” Sana playfully says with a pout.  
  
The younger duo looks up to see Sana and look at each other as if debating who should go first.  
  
“Fine, guess I’ll just-“ Sana starts to say but is interrupted as little Tzuyu hugs her and say softly, “ ** _Hi, Aunty Sana_**.”  
  
Later on, Chaeyoung joins in on the hug. Sana lightly squeezes both of their cheeks and says, “Oh, I can never stay mad at you two.”  
  
She then gives both of them a kiss on the top of their heads eliciting a whine from Dahyun who is standing off, in slight jealousy. Sana gestures for Dahyun to come over which the girl did.  
  
“Hugs and kisses for everyone!” Sana exclaims as she smothers the small children with all of her love.  
“Babe! What did we say about the smothering?” Momo said from the kitchen.  
  
Momo chuckled at the sight then looked over at Mina who looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
“You alright, Mina? You don’t have to go through with this if you don’t have to. If anything, I or Sana can stay with you,” Momo said looking at the younger Japanese’s figure in slight worry.  
Mina takes a deep breath and slightly shakes her head, “It’s okay, I got this. It’s just Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu. They couldn’t be that bad.”  
  
After Sana and Momo leave, Mina realized that looking after the three kids wasn’t so bad. Sure, they all had different personalities, but they still played well with each other.  
  
The peacefulness in the home was interrupted by a cry from the living room. Mina sprints from the kitchen, where she was setting up their lunch, and looks at the sight of a crying Dahyun, a guilty-looking Chaeyoung, and a wide-eyed Tzuyu. Mina goes to pick up Dahyun and pats her back to calm her down.  
  
As Dahyun’s crying, Chaeyoung breaks down and cries out, “Aunty Mina, Chaengie is sorry! Chaengie didn’t mean to!”  
  
Then Chaeyoung ran out of the living room and down the hallway. Tzuyu debated with herself on whether or not to tell on her friend or not.  
  
She did promise Mama Jihyo to help out Mommy Mina and she hated breaking promises. Tzuyu took a deep breath and walked up to Mina and tugged on her leg.  
  
“Mommy, Chaengie…” Tzuyu started off, “we were playing on the couch and Chaengie kicked Dahyun unnie…but it was an accident!”  
  
At this point, Dahyun calmed down and Mina put her down next to Tzuyu.  
  
Mina deeply sighed and caressed Tzuyu’s face, “It’s okay Tzu, it was just an accident. I know Chaeyoung didn’t mean to hurt Dahyunnie intentionally.”  
  
Tzuyu felt a bit more at ease but still slightly guilty. If she were to calm down Chaeyoung, then Dahyun wouldn’t have gotten hurt. But she is also glad Mina was there to calm down Dahyun.  
  
“Speaking of Chaeyoung, do you girls want to help me find her?”  
  
Dahyun and Tzuyu nodded. Mina leads the way as Tzuyu takes Dahyun’s hand and follows behind her. As they walk down the hallway, they hear slight sniffles coming from Tzuyu’s room. Mina tells Dahyun and Tzuyu to wait at the door, so she can talk to Chaeyoung, alone.  
  
Mina slowly approaches the smaller body that is sitting on the floor, in front of Tzuyu’s bed, with her hands wrapping her knees. She also could see the smaller one’s shoulders slightly shake, and Mina concludes that the younger has been crying.  
  
The Japanese woman sits in front of Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung looks up as she felt another presence around her. When she meets Mina’s eyes, she was expecting a cold glare but was met with nothing but a warm smile and kind eyes.  
  
“You okay, Chaengie?” Mina softly said.  
Chaeyoung gives a small nod and asks, “You’re not mad at Chaengie?”  
Mina combs her fingers through Chaeyoung’s hair and says, “Not at all, sweetie, it was an accident. But you still have to apologize to Dahyunnie.”  
“Chaengie will!”  
“Come along then,” Mina says standing up and holding out her hand for Chaeyoung to take.  
  
Chaeyoung grabs Mina’s hand and they both walk out of the room where Dahyun and Tzuyu were right outside the door. Chaeyoung took one look at Dahyun and hid behind Mina’s legs.  
  
“Go on, Chaengie, it’s okay,” Mina reassures the smaller child.  
  
Chaeyoung slowly steps from behind Mina and walks towards Dahyun. She stops in front of Dahyun and looks down to fiddle with her fingers.  
  
“Dahyun unnie…Chaengie is sorry,” Chaeyoung says slowly looking up to meet Dahyun’s gaze.  
  
Chaeyoung looked incredibly adorable in Dahyun’s eyes. She couldn’t stay mad at the younger one. Dahyun surprised Chaeyoung by engulfing her in a hug and whispering that it was okay. They pull apart and giggle softly at each other.  
  
Tzuyu looks at her two friends and smiles to herself. She really does enjoy the company of these two.  
  
The youngest child goes to join the other two and wraps her arms around both of them and it turns into an even bigger hug.  
  
Mina looks at the kids in awe. She loves that Tzuyu was able to make friends despite her shy nature. She just knows that Tzuyu has gained not only friends for life but sisters. Mina sneaks out her phone to snap a picture of the sweet moment and sends it to the group chat with all the other moms.  
  
Nayeon, Sana, and Jihyo spammed with messages saying how cute the girls are with each other. Mina smirked at Jeongyeon and Momo’s messages as they realized that they were losing the bet.  
  
Later on in the day, after the three children had their lunch, Mina led them to hers and Jihyo’s room, as it’s the biggest and would hold all three of the kids, for nap time. Mina fluffed their pillows for them and put a blanket over them. One by one, the children started to yawn and slowly drift off to sleep. Mina, feeling slightly tired herself, joined them on the bed but slept at the edge of the bed so she wouldn’t disturb the younger girls.  
  
Jihyo came home and was met with silence. She looked around the house looking for her wife and the three kids but heard a slight snoring coming from her bedroom. Jihyo walked to her bedroom and smiled at the sight before her. It seemed like Mina ended up being in the middle of the bed with Dahyun and Tzuyu curled up on each side of her and Chaeyoung on top of her. It was probably the cutest thing she has seen in a while.  
  
Jihyo carefully walked over to them and pressed a kiss on Mina’s cheek.  
  
“You did well, honey. And we’re $100 richer,” Jihyo chuckles to herself softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! It didn't take me more than 3 weeks to update yay! Lmaooo
> 
> But yes this is the second part to Mina looking after Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu by herself.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot and if you have any other ideas I would gladly look them over!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and once again thank you for your patience and if you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment or you can go to my twitter @/hwangtzuyu!


	10. Trick or treat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaack! Yes, I am aware that Halloween was two months ago.
> 
> Here are the kids' costumes so you can get a better visual:
> 
> Dahyun: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zl5hdLtCR48
> 
> Chaeyoung: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41nw0zREkFL.jpg
> 
> Tzuyu: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81T9JGk4erL._SY679_.jpg

Ah, Halloween. Every kid’s favorite holiday. (minus Christmas, of course.)  
  
Dressing up as their favorite character….or in some cases, food items.  
  
This Halloween will be Tzuyu and Dahyun’s first Halloween ever.  
  
Let's go on to follow each family's little preparation for this day.  
  
  
“Dahyun, sweetie, what are you supposed to be?” Sana asked the child while tilting her head in confusion.  
“I’m a chicken nugget!” Dahyun exclaimed with a big smile.  
  
Momo, on the other hand, is too busy taking pictures and videos of the young child.  
  
“Really, Momo? A chicken nugget?” Sana chuckles to herself.  
“Hey! It’s a brilliant and unique idea! Not a lot of people can come up with this,” Momo replies.  
  
Sana shakes her head but watches endearingly as her two favorite girls seem to be enjoying themselves.  
  
“Come on, Mama!” Dahyun says while grabbing Sana’s hand and dragging her so she can join the picture taking by the self-proclaimed professional photographer, Hirai Momo.  
“Okay, okay just one picture,” Sana giggles and picks up Dahyun while doing different poses.  
“Alright, babe now I want you to pretend to eat Dahyun,” Momo instructs.  
“You’re taking this pretty seriously aren’t you?” Sana questions with a smirk.  
“Hey photography is an art, baby,” Momo says from behind the lens.  
  
Sana laughs and goes on to get in the pose Momo asked her to. She holds Dahyun and pretends to bite her costume while Dahyun opens her mouth wide as if she was screaming.  
  
Momo takes the picture, looks at it and sighs, “This is beautiful, just beautiful.”  
  
Sana laughs and brings Dahyun over to where Momo is holding the camera with the picture displayed on it.  
  
“Mama! Look it’s us!” Dahyun points excitedly at the picture.  
“It sure is, baby,” Sana says and kisses Dahyun’s cheek, “okay, we got to get ready to go pick up Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, so we can go trick or treating.”  
“Mama, what’s trick or treating?” Dahyun asks.  
“It’s where you get to collect the most candy and afterward, get to eat as much of it as your little heart desires,” Momo says while ruffling Dahyun's hair.  
“AND share and eat it with your friends,” Sana says while playfully glaring at Momo.  
Sana goes over to Momo and kisses her softly, “We’ll be back in an hour or so.”  
“Okay, I love you and be safe!” Momo says.  
“I love you, too and we will!” Sana says while blowing a kiss.  
  
Momo exaggerates catching it like it’s a baseball.  
  
“Dork,” Sana says while getting the keys.  
“Bye, Mommy!” Dahyun runs and hugs Momo.  
“Bye, my little nugget,” Momo says and kisses the top of Dahyun’s head.  
  
  
**~Meanwhile, at the Yoo-Im Residence~**  
  
  
“Mommy, look I’m a transformer!” Chaeyoung says as she poses with the Optimus Prime costume that is bigger than her.

Chaeyoung’s arms barely reached through the arm openings and her little legs including her feet were being swallowed by the costume.  
  
'Nothing like a few pins to help keep the costume in place.' Nayeon thinks to herself.  
  
Well, at least her shoes fit.

“Uh, Jeong, care to explain?” Nayeon raises her eyebrow while looking at the taller woman.  
“Hehe….” Jeongyeon says while scratching her nape.  
  
  
**~One Hour Earlier~**  
  
  
Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung are at the costume store to find a costume that Chaeyoung can wear for Halloween. As of now, it’s between Spider-Man or Optimus Prime.

 _“Okay, Chaengie, we narrowed it down to these two, now which one do you want to be?”_ Jeongyeon asks the smaller child.

Chaeyoung scrunched up her face as she thought about her decision. Sure, Spider-Man can shoot webs and climb on walls but then Mama Jeong wouldn’t like the mess. Optimus Prime it is!

 _“Mama! I choose…. that one!”_ Chaeyoung says as she points at the Optimus Prime costume.  
_“Oooooh someone’s going to make a pretty cool transformer,”_ Jeong winks at her daughter.  
_“Mama, can I try it on now?”_ An impatient Chaeyoung asks as she makes grabby hands for the costume.

Jeongyeon checks the time and widens her eyes. It was almost time for Sana to pick up Chaeyoung.

 _“I’m afraid we’ll have to wait until we get home, little one,”_ Jeongyeon says while hurriedly picking out a random size for the toddler costume from the racks, _“we have to hurry home, so we could be ready for Auntie Sana and Dahyun unnie.”_  
_“Dahyun unnie!”_ Chaeyoung exclaims at the mention of her slightly older friend.

Jeongyeon pays for the costume and rushes out of the store with Chaeyoung in her arms, on the way to the car.

They managed to reach the house in time for Chaeyoung to quickly change into her costume.  
  
  
**~Present Time~**  
  
“We were in a rush, okay? And I didn’t bother to look carefully at the racks…I’m sorry?” Jeongyeon apologizes with a nervous smile.  
Nayeon taps her feet and says, “You’re lucky Chaeyoung looks too cute right now.”  
“MOMMYBOTS, ROLL OUT!” Their toddler exclaims while running around her moms, almost tripping over her feet.  
“Oh my God, I need to get my phone. She looks SO CUTE!” Nayeon says while running in the other room to get her phone.

Jeongyeon chuckles to herself at her two crazy girls. She loves them like crazy, though. Chaeyoung headbutts her from the back, snapping her out of her little daze. Jeongyeon then lifts the toddler up and puts her on her shoulders with Chaeyoung's feet on both sides of Jeongyeon's head. Jeongyeon starts to run around the house while the toddler is having a laughing fit at her Mama Jeong making little noises.

Nayeon, on the other hand, has already secured her phone and has managed to get a video of the whole thing. She looks up with a soft smile on her face.

Nayeon goes up to the tall and small duo and joins them as she playfully tackles Jeongyeon to the couch.  
  
(Chaeyoung made it safely to the couch, too, don’t worry.)

The little family of three all laugh together but their laughter was interrupted by a car honking outside.

“There goes Aunty Sana and Dahyun unnie, Chaengie,” Nayeon says while giving the small child her trick-or-treat basket with a kiss to her cheek, “be safe, baby.”  
“I will, Mommy. I love you,” Chaeyoung says hugging both of her moms’ legs.  
“We love you, too, short stuff,” Jeongyeon says while ruffling the smaller one’s head.  
“Mama…” Chaeyoung playfully pouts.

  
**~At the Myoui-Park Residence~**

  
Since Tzuyu loves puppies so much, Mina and Jihyo decided to have her dressed up as a mini version of Scooby-Doo.  
“I promise myself I wouldn’t cry,” Jihyo says getting a bit teary-eyed.  
“Yet here we are…” Mina says under her breath.  
“Shut it, Myoui.”

Tzuyu is sitting in the living room, watching Scooby-Doo on the television. As she's watching the show, she involuntarily swings her little legs off the couch.  
  
Little Tzuyu is so engrossed in the show that her tiny mouth hangs open a bit.  
  
(It’s a habit she’s picked up whenever she’s focused on something.)

“She’s gotten so big, Mina, I-,” Jihyo starts to say but stops herself and buries herself into Mina’s arms.  
“I know, honey, I know,” Mina comforts Jihyo while rubbing her back, “but she’ll still be our little baby.”

Tzuyu then breaks out of her trance from watching the TV and looks towards her moms. She gives them a big smile and runs over toward them. Jihyo picks up the small child and smothers Tzuyu with kisses all over her face.

“Tzuyu, baby, promise me you won’t grow up too fast,” Jihyo says.  
“Grow up?” Tzuyu tilts her head and asks with a confused look on her face.

Jihyo loses it and hugs Tzuyu tightly while the tears start to fall.

“Mama, why is Mommy Jihyo crying?” Tzuyu asks in a soft voice.  
“She just loves you very much, sweetie, that’s all,” Mina says while softly caressing the small child’s cheek.

Tzuyu then faces Jihyo and starts to wipe the stray tears away. You can only imagine how much Jihyo’s heart burst at the gesture.

“Mommy, do you like my costume? I’m Scooby-Doo!” Tzuyu exclaims  
“I sure do, princess. You’re going to be the best Scooby-Doo ever,” Jihyo says and gives the toddler another kiss on the cheek and putting her back down on the ground, “I’m going to go get my phone so we can take pictures of you in your cute costume, okay?”

Tzuyu nods her head and goes to wait back on the couch. Mina goes to join her and places the younger child on her lap.

“Mama, will Dahyun unnie and Chaengie like my outfit, too?” Tzuyu looks up at her mom with her big brown eyes.  
“They’ll love your costume, sweetie. In fact, I think they’ll envy you,” Mina says with a wink.

Tzuyu giggles at her mom’s reply.

“Picture time!” Jihyo yells from the kitchen.

Jihyo snaps a few pictures on her phone of the toddler with her trick-or-treat basket. She even sets one of the pictures as her lock screen.

Before anyone says anything, a car honks from the outside.

“Oh, that’s Aunty Sana with Dahyun unnie and Chaengie! You better go on ahead, baby,” Jihyo says to her daughter.  
“Be safe, honey!” Mina says while waving from the front door with her wife.  
“Bye mommies! I love you!” Tzuyu says while Sana reaches for her hand as they walk towards her car.  
“We love you, too!”

Sana buckles Tzuyu in next to Chaeyoung, who is in the middle. After she makes sure the belt isn’t on too tight, she closes the door and goes in the driver’s seat. She adjusts her mirror so she could clearly see the younger children in the back seat, who are all bursting with excitement for tonight.

“Okay, who's ready to go trick-or-treating?” Sana asks the three toddlers.

A chorus of ‘I am’ echoes throughout the car as Sana smiles to herself and starts the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to post this but I had school work and finals. BUUUUT! Good news!
> 
> I am finished with finals for the semester so now I can continue writing!
> 
> So expect a few more updates!
> 
> And thank you sosososo much for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	11. A Chicken Nugget, Transformer, Scooby-Doo and Their Trustworthy Chaperone

“Okay, kids, stay together, now,” Sana says as she holds onto Chaeyoung and Tzuyu’s hand with Dahyun holding onto Chaeyoung’s other hand.  
“CANDY HERE WE COME!” Chaeyoung exclaims as she breaks away into a little sprint towards their first house for the night.  
  
Dahyun follows after her younger friend giggling away.  
  
“Hey, wait for me!” Little Tzuyu says as she tries to catch up with her friends.  
  
Sana sighs deeply, ‘It’s just a few houses, Sana, you can do this.’  
  
Chaeyoung is the first to arrive at the doorstep, followed by Dahyun and Tzuyu. With so much excitement built up inside this little body, she gives a good three hard knocks on the door. It opens to reveal a young woman, who looks to be about in her mid-twenties.  
  
“Trick or treat!” The trio says simultaneously.  
“Awww aren’t you guys the cutest! And what exactly are you guys supposed to be?”  
“I’m a chicken nugget!” Dahyun exclaims.  
“I’m a transformer!” Chaeyoung says as she goes on to sing the transformers theme song.  
“And I am Scooby-Doo, may I have a….uh….Scooby snack,” Tzuyu says almost forgetting the phrase her Mommy Mina taught her.  
  
The young woman squeals at the cuteness of the young kids in front of her. She reaches for the bag of candy and makes sure to give each kid a decent amount.  
  
Meanwhile, Sana watches the interaction in the background with a proud smile.  
  
“Don’t forget to say ‘thank you’ to the nice lady, kids,” Sana reminds them from afar.  
  
A chorus of “thank you”’s are said as the trio make their way down the steps.  
  
  
**~Six Houses Later~  
  
**  
“Alright, guys that should be enough candy to last you for a lifetime,” Sana says as she carries a sleepy Tzuyu while holding Dahyun’s hand.  
“But I want more!” Chaeyoung argues with a pout.  
“We’ll get more next Halloween, Chaengie,” Sana tries to reassure the small child.  
  
Chaeyoung, somewhat unsatisfied, crosses her arms in addition to the pout and continues walking. Sana’s phone begins to ring from her back pocket. She takes it out and looks at the caller ID. It turns out to be Mina calling (probably just to check up on them).  
  
As she answers, Chaeyoung takes notice and has a little battle inside her head.  
  
Should she stay with Aunty Sana………….or go to more houses by herself?  
  
Chaeyoung decides the latter and quietly backs away from them. She’s about a good couple feet away as she makes a dash for it.  
  
Unbeknownst to the missing child, Sana carries on her phone call in a hushed tone as to not wake up Tzuyu.  
  
Dahyun feels that something is wrong, though. She turns to her side where Chaeyoung originally was standing.  
  
She lets out a gasp and whispers, “Chaengie!”  
  
The eldest of the three kids somewhat feels guilty as she promised herself to take care of the younger ones and to keep an eye on them. She couldn’t possibly let Sana know that Chaeyoung got lost on her watch, so she stealthily walked away from Sana and went on her quest to find the missing baby cub.  
  
“Dahyun unnie’s coming, Chaengie,” Dahyun says to herself as a form of encouragement.  
  
  
**~Meanwhile with Chaeyoung~**  
  
  
“Yay for candy!” The mini Yoo-Im cheers as she holds her basket of candy that is now filled to the brim.  
“Chaengie can’t wait to show Aunty Sana, Dahyun unnie, and Chewy! Wait, where is Chaengie?” Chaeyoung asks no one in particular as she looks around in the dark night.  
  
She didn’t realize how far she strayed away from everyone else. The small child starts to call for them individually, but to no avail.  
  
“Hello? Anyone out there? Chaengie is scared…” Chaeyoung softly says with tears welling up as she hugs herself and becomes very aware of her surroundings.  
  
“Chaengie?” A voice calls out in the midst of the darkness.  
  
Chaeyoung pauses and turns to the source of the voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello HELLOOOOO everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the abrupt ending! (Please don't hate me hehe) My laptop crashed and it erased everything after that last line so now I have to rewrite it.
> 
> And I am also so sorry for not updating like I said I would...life just hit me when I least expected it to. But I still wanted to give you guys a little something at least.
> 
> I'll try my best to post the other part to this!
> 
> So on that note, I wish you guys a happy new year and thank you for reading this story :)


End file.
